Tocando el Infierno
by PetitChatNoir
Summary: Que sucedera en un mundo donde todos temen salir despues de que el Astro Rey termine de ponerse, la razon, unos demonios que con solo ver sus rostros quedas paralizado mientras que ellos devoran tu alma.


_Bueno creo que los he dejado con la duda de mis otros fics, no se preocupen en dos semanas me tendran subiendo los cap que me faltan. Bueno este es mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste. _

* * *

**Tocando el infierno**

**Risas en la Oscuridad**

"_Desde pequeña sé que no encajo en este mundo, aunque siempre me han dicho que soy especial por algo que guardo en mi interior… nunca he sabido de que se trata, no saben cuanto he deseado que este mundo cambie" - _Maka leyó sus primeras anotaciones en su diario, después regreso la pagina detrás de la portada vio la nota que le había dejado su madre y comenzó a leerla "_Maka espero que disfrutes este pequeño diario, cuida el dije que viene con él. Siempre toma tus precauciones al escribir nunca sabes lo que puede ocurrir si tus deseos se vuelve realidad. Con Amor, Kami"_

Limpio las lagrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas y sonrió, ese diario fue el regalo que sus padres le habían dejado antes de que murieran en un accidente. Se levanto y se preparo para su baño. Se metió bajo la regadera, al sentir el contacto con el agua se relajo, este día sería el primer día de clases y el simple hecho de pensar en eso la hacía sentir agobiada.

Salió y busco su uniforme, la falda roja de tablones, blusa blanca, corbata roja y una chaqueta negra. Le parecía desesperante usar todo esto, cada día de clases. Solo esperaba ver las caras conocidas de sus amigos.

Entro a su carro, un pequeño Smart que compro con el dinero que le habían dejado sus padres, dio una hojeada a los papeles del carro, el seguro y su licencia, sonrió al ver esta última ya que la había acabado de conseguir. Arranco el carro.

Ya se encontraba en la calle Sahara, que ironico era ya que en ambos lados se encontraban muros verdes de varios metros de altura. Que dichosa era la vegetacion en ese lugar. En el viaje sintió la necesidad de parar, lo que hizo después de sentir un mareo. Cuando salió del carro para tomar aire, comenzó a escuchar un débil gimoteo, era como el de un niño llorando. Se acerco para buscar al productor de ese triste sonido, se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, era un lobo, con cabellos blancos.

Estaba lastimado, su pata estaba dentro de una trampa para osos, rápidamente lo saco. El lobo levanto la cabeza e inhalo con profundidad, en un pestañar tenía los ojos abiertos viendo directamente a los de Maka. Estaban negros gracias a la dilatación que estos tenían, se podía ver un poco de color del iris era verde oscuro.

Maka se asusto ante la reacción del animal, él la tenía en la mira como si de una presa se tratase. El lobo levanto el hocico y volvió a respirar más hondo, cuando la volvió a ver sus ojos se habían cambiado de color, se habian vuelto rojos. Maka se sintió mareada y de las formas que pudo salió corriendo del lugar, sintió que la perseguía pero solo duro un momento.

Al regresar al auto se rio de sí misma, no podía creer lo tonta que había sido. Primero el lobo tenía una pata lastimada, segundo era solo un animal y con uno de sus Maka-chop lo hubiera espantado.

Aunque se dijera todo eso no sabía porque tenía que alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible. Entro al auto, después de recapacitar un poco decido seguir con lo que ella llamaba "la monotonía de cada día"

Al llegar vio, un círculo de personas que estaban amontonadas, se acerco para presenciar el acto más estúpido del ser humano "Black Star".

-MAKA HAZ VENIDO A VER EL ACTO MAS HEROICO DEL SER HUMANO!!!- grito Black Star mientras subía a un árbol.

-Aja, ¿Tsubaki qué es lo que sucede?- Maka le dijo Tsubaki, la cual se voltio rápidamente con un mirada confusa.

-Ah me dijiste algo, Maka-

-No, nada pero además ¿qué está haciendo Black Star esta vez?- Maka sabía que Tsubaki se había vuelto más despistada desde que Black Star le pidió que fueran novios.

-Black Star quiere bajar un caballo de un árbol-

-¿¡¿Cómo subieron un caballo a un árbol?!?- Tsubaki señalo al engendro con su dedo tembloroso –con que Black Star lo subió-

De pronto el caballo comenzó a moverse muy rápido y le dio una patada al peliazul. Salió volando y el pobre caballo cayo, al ver su momento de libertad salió corriendo. Después de eso todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Todo el tiempo en el que Maka estuvo en sus clases no presto ni la más mínima atención, solo recordaba la mirada dilatada de aquel lobo, ¿por qué seguia sintiendo que era vigilada?. Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, la campana.

-Hey Maka que harás después de clases- le pregunto Liz. Maka sabía que le pediría ir de compras. –Es que hace tiempo que no salimos todas juntas y estaba pensando si podríamos ir de compras-

-Lo siento Liz, sabes que hoy es el día- le dijo con una sonrisa muy buena difícil de percibir la tristeza que escondía.

-El aniversario- le contesto la otra. -bueno iremos contigo-

-No, por favor no. Esta demasiado lejos, además tenemos que regresar antes de las seis- le dijo Maka con una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

-No importa Maka- dijo una pelirosa

-Bueno entonces ya debemos de irnos- finalizo Tsubaki

Fueron al cementerio el viaje duro dos hora, les dejaron unas cuantas flores a sus familiares, rezaron. Liz fue la primera en hablar

-Maka dinos ¿ya te has enamorado de alguien?, algunos dicen que Harvar te invitara a salir la próxima semana y si no nos respondes, les arreglaremos una cita.-

-Ya va oscurecer- les respondió

-Esta vez no nos engañaras, con ese tu monologo de "miren la hora ya es muy tarde" porque ya te dije que es lo que sucederá y no te preocupes ya tengo el teléfono de él en marcación rápida- dijo Liz sacando un teléfono celular de su cartera. -Ademas Kami nos mataria al saber que su preciosa hija no tiene sentimientos mas alla de la amistad-

-bueno mi papá estaria mas que contento de saber eso- sus amigas se le quedaron viendo con caras asecinas -la verdad…- Maka estaba cansada de que sus amigas le buscaran pareja, así que lo mejor sería mentir–La verdad es que ya tengo un novio-

-¿Qué?- dijo Patty la hermana gemela de Liz –MAKA TIENE NOVIO, Maka tiene novio- comenzó a canturrear, era algo infantil para sus dieciséis años.

-Esa no me entra ni con embudo- dijo Liz marcando el número

-no, es cierto, es cierto- digo Maka

-Yo le creo- dijo Crona con su suave voz casi inaudible

-Si es así, dinos, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿A qué hora? Lo conociste, y ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-

-Su nombre todavía me es un misterio, el momento fue casi como mágico y perdí el curso del tiempo y no les conté porque pensé que al decirles no me creerían-

-¿Cómo que no sabes su nombre Maka-chan?- me pregunto Tsubaki con mirada confundida.

-Es algo así como un juego, él tampoco sabe el mío-

-Es algo romántico- dijo Liz, mientras Maka agradecía a los dioses que Liz se lo creyera, después de eso la tarde trascurrió con normalidad.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las cinco,- chicas miren sus relojes- dijo Liz con voz temblorosa.

-Dios son las cinco, tenemos que irnos lo antes posible- dio un salto, Crona. Todas se dirijieron a sus autos y desaparecieron, Maka fue la única que se quedo un rato mas.

-Tsk…- un chasquido de dientes, Maka miro a su alrededor no había nada ni nadie que produjera ese sonido.

El viaje transcurrió más lento de lo normal según Maka, aunque la aguja mostraba todo lo contrario, 100km/h.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche, todas las calles estaban en profundo silencio, ya que era una gran estupidez salir después de las seis, era casi prohibido en el país entero.

Maka regreso a la casa de huéspedes al que llamaba hogar, después de la muerte de sus padres dejo la casa donde había vivido tanto tiempo para poder ir al Shibusen, algunas veces iba para limpiar y recordar, pero ahora vivía con la señora Stuart y no quería dejarla sola ya que tenía una edad muy avanzada para atenderla a ella y a los tres más que vivían en esa casa.

Se preparo para un baño. No sabía porque pero lo necesitaba. Eran las nueve y toda la casa estaba en absoluto silencio, rio a sus adentros. Al anochecer era la hora preferida para un demonio que mataba brutalmente a la gente que miraba, o según Maka eran los cuentos de las abuelas.

Un grito desgarrador resonó por todas las calles de Death City. Soul miro hacia el cielo la luna, su única testigo, vio hacia el suelo donde se hallaba su presa. La pobre mujer de por lo menos veinticinco años se hallaba inerte mientras de su pecho salía un aura brillante, rápidamente Soul tomo la pequeña masa de luz.

-Espero que esta sea- la fue devorando lentamente, saboreándola

"maldita sea"- pensó el chico mientras pateaba el cuerpo inerte, miró nuevamente a la victima antes de irse.

Ya había recorrido unas seis cuadras, cuando, lo sintió escondido bajo el olor a cítricos, una exquisita fragancia. Comenzó a correr hacia donde provenía el aroma, mostro sus dientes puntiagudos en forma de una sonrisa horrenda. "Aquí esta"

Un fuerte viento azoto su ventana, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, este no era un buen presentimiento. Salió rápidamente hacia su dormitorio y se vistió rápidamente, apago las luces y se durmió.

_-Maka ayúdanos tenemos que terminar los preparativos para el baile- Esa era Patty _

_-está bien- le conteste. Aunque bien todas sabían que ni siquiera asistiría._

_-Puedes llevar esta decoración al jardín de atrás- _

_-Ahora lo hago Liz-_

_Cuando me dirigía hacia ese lugar sentí que alguien me seguía, aligere el paso, mire hacia atrás, era pura oscuridad y cuando vi al frente, ya no estaba en el Shibusen y además no tenía mi uniforme. Estaba en el bosque, no tenia la caja sobre mis brazos y traía un vestido rojo con lentejuelas negras. Levante mi vista y lo vi, con mirada penetrante… El lobo. Se abalanzo sobre mí para atacarme. _

Miro a su alrededor todavía estaba oscuro, dio una hojeada a su reloj –las dos de la mañana será mejor que siga durmiendo- paso su mano por frente estaba sudando –creo que será mejor que vuelva a dormir-

-Feliz noche- una voz rasposa hizo eco en su habitación.

Espantada busco de donde provenía esa voz, los vio los ojos de aquel lobo dilatados con un verde musgo alrededor, debajo de ellos una sonrisa gloriosa.

-Creo que es mejor, que te vayas despidiendo de la vida… Maka-

* * *

diganme que les parecio ToT NECESITO COMENTARIOS, ES LA DROGA QUE HACE QUE CAMINE. Se aceptan de todo tipo.


End file.
